Liquid crystal display panel mainly consists of a color filter substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer between the above two substrates, wherein a black matrix and a color filter layer are disposed on a side of the color filter substrate facing the liquid crystal layer.
As shown in FIG. 1, the color filter substrate comprises a substrate 101, a black matrix 102 and a color filter layer 103 successively disposed on the substrate 101. For preventing light leak, the color filter layer 103 is usually configured to overlap the black matrix 102. However, such configuration would lead to the color filter layer 103 producing a protrusion on the overlapped region (as shown by the dotted block in FIG. 1), that is, the portion that is located in the overlapped region of the color filter layer 103 is higher than other portion that is located in other region, and the height difference between the above two portions is referred to angle section difference. Since the color filter layer 103 on the color filter substrate has angle section difference so that an alignment layer formed on the black matrix 102 and the color filter layer 103 has an unsmooth or uneven surface; and it would occur non-uniform rubbing alignment on the alignment layer when a rubbing process is performed on the alignment layer, resulting in the light leakage. Furthermore, the unsmooth or uneven surface of the alignment layer may result in the bad fluidity of the liquid crystal molecules which contact with the alignment layer, thereby a press chromatic aberration is presented.